GermanyxRomano Fic
by kadaj1989
Summary: i got the idea to do a GermanyxRomano fanfic from some Cosplays I wanted to do. My Fiancée dresses as Romano and I've always wanted to dress as Germany and yup thats where it came from, I know I'm lame lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** any translation will be at the end of chapters. Italics are other languages. I am using a Translator so if they are wrong then let me know. enjoy :3

**Note number two:** i got the idea to do a GermanyxRomano fanfic from some Cosplays I wanted to do. My Fiancée dresses as Romano and I've always wanted to dress as Germany and yup thats where it came from, I know I'm lame lol.

"Nyh~...Ludwig...please..." The Italian boy begged as the German softly nibbled his ear, "Romano..." The German whispered, his breath feeling hot like fire as it landed upon Romano's Icy cool skin causing the boy to shiver in sheer pleasure.

Squirming slightly, Romano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck while running his fingers through the man's short blonde hair. Normally it was neat and combed back, though due to Romano's hands gripping at his hair and lightly pulling it every so often, caused it to become messy and un-kept.

Biting down lightly onto Romano's shoulder, he could feel nails rake down his back making him bite down harder then before. "Nyah~" Romano moaned lightly before turning his head to look Ludwig in the eyes. His own Brown eyes meeting icy blue ones was enough to make the Italian melt right on the spot. "must you keep me waiting?..._Prendalo_ Ludwig..._Prendalo_!"

Their lips met in a sweet, yet fiery passionate kiss. But something was wrong, what was that voice? "Romano!~ Romano!~"

**Italian:**

_Prendalo_- Take me


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** any translation will be at the end of chapters. Italics are other languages. I am using a Translator so if they are wrong then let me know. enjoy :3

**Note number two:** i got the idea to do a GermanyxRomano fanfic from some Cosplays I wanted to do. My Fiancée dresses as Romano and I've always wanted to dress as Germany and yup thats where it came from, I know I'm lame lol.

Opening his eyes, all Romano could see were a pair of brown orbs staring right back at him, "wow big bother you sure do sleep heavy" the younger Italian smiled, "I came to wake you because you were talking in your sleep and making such weird sounds..." Shoving his younger brother away with one hand, Romano rubbed his eyes with is free hand. "Feliciano...what the hell do you want?" he asked quite Rudely. "I only wanted to check if you were okay big brother" Feliciano answered with a big smile, "I'll be cooking lunch soon...what sounds good to you?" he asked.

Romano only looked up at his younger brother, watching him stand there with that dumbfounded smile and light giggle he always possessed while standing still. "Pizza sounds good i guess...now get out of my room..." he grumbled before watching Feliciano make his leave. "Fratello stupido" he muttered before laying flat on his back, the memory of his most recent dream played in his head. "what the hell?" shaking his head he tried to clear the image in his head, "stupid potato loving bastard..." he muttered. 'Prendalo Ludwig...Prendalo!' The words seemed to echo in his brain causing the Italian to sit straight up before grabbing fistfuls of his own hair, "Get out of my head!" he yelled before standing and crossing the room to his dresser where he began to pull on a pair of pants.

**Italian:**

_Prendalo_- Take me

_Fratello stupido_- stupid brother


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** any translation will be at the end of chapters. Italics are other languages. I am using a Translator so if they are wrong then let me know. enjoy :3

**Note number two:** i got the idea to do a GermanyxRomano fanfic from some Cosplays I wanted to do. My Fiancée dresses as Romano and I've always wanted to dress as Germany and yup thats where it came from, I know I'm lame lol.

Walking Downstairs Romano put his hand on his forehead, 'Am I sick?' he thought before entering the kitchen to see Feliciano cooking the pizza and, "Ludwig! what the hell are you doing here!" he snapped as he pointed at the Green camouflage clad German man sitting at the table. Feliciano smiled as he looked over his shoulder, "Germany is my friend Romano...you know that" he giggled lightly before Romano crossed the room before grabbing his little brother by the back of the collar on his shirt. Dragging the younger Italian out of the room and into the hallway, "Feliciano! you know i don't want his here! get him out!" he spoke in an angered, yet hushed tone.

"But Romano~" Feliciano whined, "he's joining us for dinner...I made plans with him last week" Allowing Feliciano to stand on his own two feet, Romano crossed his arms, "and I wasn't informed...why?" he asked. "but i told you already" he began, "you were eating some spaghetti and meatballs...and your were reading some kind of book...you looked Distracted...but you acknowledged that i had told you about the plans" Feliciano grinned. "oh really now? and what was it i said?" Feliciano then gave a distracted yet blank look as he leaned over some before waking his hand in a shooing gesture, "uh huh sure..." he spoke, trying to imitate his older brother the best he could.

**Italian:**

_Prendalo_- Take me

_Fratello stupido_- stupid brother


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** any translation will be at the end of chapters. Italics are other languages. I am using a Translator so if they are wrong then let me know. enjoy :3

**Note number two:** i got the idea to do a GermanyxRomano fanfic from some Cosplays I wanted to do. My Fiancée dresses as Romano and I've always wanted to dress as Germany and yup thats where it came from, I know I'm lame lol.

All Romano could do was grind his teeth a bit with clenched fists, "okay! fine!...I'll try to get along with him this one time!..." walking back into the kitchen, still fuming with anger, Romano threw his hands in the air before slapping them down onto his own head, again grabbing at his own hair, "_Dio! le cose che faccio per voi!" _He yelled before flopping down into his seat, and Feliciano returning back to his spot at the stove. "Hello Ludwig..." Romano Grumbled as he leaned his head on his hand, his elbow propped up on the table.

_"Guten Tag" _Answered Ludwig with a slight dip of his head. Clenching his fist, Romano huffed a bit, "Don't talk to me with that...that Stupid language of yours!" he snapped. 'though it is quite sexy...' he thought before literally slamming his hand down upon his fork on the table, "Ow!" Looking at Romano with a confused look upon his face, Ludwig simply turned his face away to look at Feliciano, "I think something is wrong with your brother..." he spoke with a sigh. "oh don't worry...my brother is always angry" Feliciano giggled lightly. "Hell be fine once he eats"

After a few hours, the Pizza was finally finished. Setting the platter down in the middle of the table, Feliciano cut the pieces evenly for the three of them. While they sat there eating, Feliciano and Ludwig seemed to be the only ones that bothered talking. Romano stayed silent, sometimes his eyes would glance up at Ludwig, memories of last nights dream would play through his mind. 'get it together Romano...you hate that Potato head...why are you thinking this way?' he thought to himself. 'just call him a few choice mean names and be done with it.' But no matter how hard he tried to think of something mean to say to the German, nothing came to mind. "oh my the pizza is good~" Feliciano spoke as he sat back in his chair, "i don't think I could eat another bite...well maybe not till later...three slices is enough for now" Looking at Feliciano's plate, Ludwig sighed, "your such a pig sometimes...not even your hot headed brother eats that fast." Glaring at Ludwig, Romano Cleared his throat a bit before taking another bite of his second piece of pizza. Watching as Feliciano stood he spoke up, "where're you going?" he asked. smiling a bit Feliciano placed his plate into the sink, "were out of Tomatoes...I used the last of them for the Pizza sauce... so I thought I'd run to the store to buy some more...and maybe buy some seeds for the garden." he smiled.

**Italian:**

_Prendalo_- Take me

_Fratello stupido_- stupid brother


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** any translation will be at the end of chapters. Italics are other languages. I am using a Translator so if they are wrong then let me know. enjoy :3

**Note number two:** i got the idea to do a GermanyxRomano fanfic from some Cosplays I wanted to do. My Fiancée dresses as Romano and I've always wanted to dress as Germany and yup thats where it came from, I know I'm lame lol.

Waving his hand at his little brother he was surprised that Ludwig didn't go with him, "hey...potato head...your staying here?" he asked. Ludwig only looked up at him, a string of cheese hanging from his lip. "right...your still eating..." and right away his mind wandered off. In his head, he pictured himself licking the cheese right off of the German's lips. Sitting back quickly, Romano's eyes went wide before standing and hastily placing his plate in the sink he could hear the sound of footsteps behind him. Quickly turning around he saw Ludwig standing in front of him, the German man was so close to him it was hard to move away to allow him access to the sink. Ludwig, being Taller then the Italian boy, simply leaned over him to place his plate in the sink, causing Romano's face to turn completely red before squirming a bit. Again the dream plagued his mind, it haunted him like no other. "Ludwig..." he yelped, "I think It would be easier If I were to move out of your way!" Dropping the plate in the sink he looked down at Romano, "_dieses ist fein_" he spoke once again in German. Romano tried to play it off as if he hated that language just as much as he hated the man pinning him to the sink. Or at least he thought he hated him, "_che cosa ora?" _he whined quietly before feeling Ludwig's hand being placed upon his chin to lift his face.

Looking into Ludwig's eyes he froze. Blue, that bright, shining blue was enough to take his breath away. "why not speak up so I can hear you Little Italian?..." he spoke before lifting Romano up before plopping him down on the edge of the sink. "what are you doing!" Romano yelped as he watched Ludwig reach into his pocket only to pull out a Handkerchief resembling the German flag in color. Wetting the corner of it, Ludwig began to wipe the corner or Romano's mouth before going to his cheek. Blushing like mad, Romano let out a yelp, "You potato bastard! what are you doing! Leave me alone!" the Italian yelled as he attempted to push Ludwig away, but it was no use seeing how the man was much studier then he was. "stay still!..." Ludwig grumbled, "theres pizza sauce on your face...you brothers are so much alike..." When he was done, Ludwig looked at Romano's blushing face with a grin, "oh don't tell me I've Embarrassed you?" he asked before getting quite close to Romano's face. The Blush grew brighter as the Italian buried his face in his hands, "N-no!" he stammered, his voice muffled by his hands, "I-i'm not..."

**Italian:**

_Prendalo_- Take me

_Fratello stupido_- stupid brother


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** any translation will be at the end of chapters. Italics are other languages. I am using a Translator so if they are wrong then let me know. enjoy :3

**Note number two:** i got the idea to do a GermanyxRomano fanfic from some Cosplays I wanted to do. My Fiancée dresses as Romano and I've always wanted to dress as Germany and yup thats where it came from, I know I'm lame lol.

Grinning, Ludwig lifted Romano's face again, and without a moment's warning, the German kissed the Italian, causing Romano to wiggle and Squirm so much he almost fell off of the sink entirely. But thankfully Ludwig was there to catch him before he fell. Chuckling lightly he held onto Romano, feeling the shorter boy wrap his arms around his neck, and his legs around his hips. "What was that for?..." Romano muttered while looking away from the tall Blonde, he tried to avoid his eyes, those bright, wonderful blue eyes that seemed to make him melt with just a single glance. "just testing to see if my theory was correct..." Snapping his gaze back at him, Romano snapped, "What theory!" Laughing a bit, Ludwig walked out of the kitchen and into the Living room, Romano still in his arms. "when I said you and Feliciano were alike...I wanted to see how much alike you two really are.." he spoke before clearing his throat. "Feliciano...he keeps wanting me to go on dates with him...but he's too innocent and cute...and i like that...but for me...there also has to be some toughness in with it..." Romano's eyes widened a bit, "_Non sono sveglio_!" he yelled while wiggling in Ludwig's arms.

Sighing, Ludwig sat on the couch, yet Romano didn't move from where he was in the German's arms. He stayed with his arms and legs around the German man as if it were natural. "you didn't deny that you like me...shocker..." Ludwig grinned. Romano's eyes went wide, "your..your full of yourself!" he snapped, "I don't like you! not at all! your just a stupid potato!" Ludwig grinned with a chuckle, "then why haven't you escaped yet?...I'm not holding you that tightly..." Seeing the Italian in his arms Blush brightly once again, Ludwig ran his fingers along Romano's red tinted cheek, "_Nett_" he smiled brightly.

Freezing in place, Romano gave a scowl, "I don't Like you!" he continued to deny his attraction for the blond man over and over again, though Ludwig knew the boy would break sometime soon. "_Sie liegen_" he muttered with a sigh, "just tell me the truth..." Romano simply Glared at him for a moment before quickly kissing the man, thought when he went to pull away, the German kept a good hold on him as he deepened the kiss. the boy tasted like tomatoes and spices, that right there would never get old. Adjusting their position, Ludwig placed Romano on his back before towering over him, their lips still locked together in a heated kiss.

**Italian:**

_Prendalo_- Take me

_Fratello stupido_- stupid brother

_Dio! le cose che faccio per voi! _-God! the things i do for you!

_che cosa ora? _- what now?

_Non sono sveglio _- I am not cute!

**German:**

_Guten Tag _- Good day

_dieses ist fein _- This is fine

_Nett_ - Cute

_Sie liegen _- you lie


End file.
